Portable media devices are commonplace and widespread in their use. These devices allow users to store and play movies, music, video games, and other types of media. The devices come in many shapes and configurations, and offer a wide variety of functionality. Some portable media devices are dedicated to a particular function, such as music players (e.g., MP3 players) and personal video players. Others support multiple functions, such as cellular phones and PDAs (portable digital assistants) that are additionally configured to store and playback music or videos.
Portable media devices are commonly equipped with solid state memory (e.g. non-volatile RAM (random access memory) or flash memory) to store the media. However, these devices are limited in the amount of media that can be stored. To increase storage capacity, portable media devices can be equipped with hard disk memory that is capable of holding large quantities of media, such as full-length movies and music libraries. The drawback of using hard disk memory is that accessing content is slower and less responsive in comparison to solid state memory. Thus, users may encounter noticeable delays between the time they select play and the time music is heard or video seen, resulting potentially in an unsatisfactory user experience. Additionally, accessing content on the hard disk memory typically consumes more power than accessing content in solid state memory.
Designers of portable media devices are therefore faced with a number of competing design challenges, including maximizing battery life, providing a responsive user interface for a satisfactory user experience, and supporting extended periods of playback without accessing the hard disk memory. Designers have been generally resigned to satisfying one or possibly two of these challenges, while sacrificing the others. But, with each generation of devices, consumers demand more.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for improved designs of portable media devices that strive to meet all of these challenges.